Nefarious Tales: Ying and Yang
by Charactraus
Summary: When a village in Africa and random acts of violence occur, Charactraus sets out to find the cause. But it seems the deeper she digs, the deeper this rabbit hole goes.    **Has violence and swearing**  Debut fanfiction by Charactraus.
1. Alert and Some Credits

**Nefarious Tales: Ying and Yang**  
_A fanFACTION of insane and theoretical things By Charactraus Nydiethious _

_Warning: This story is rated by the artist as PG-13 for cursing and violence.  
This story is written by Charactraus Nydiethious. Even this is a fan based story, it would be extremely rude of you to take parts of the story and call it your own. Personally I could care less if you distribute this story, just as long as you make sure I still get the credit for it. If you do steal parts of this copy as your own, pray I do not know you in real life, I do not take too kindly to those who steal my work. Jealousy is NOT an option. If you find someone who has stolen parts of this story, let me know by email (worthlessburger *AT* hotmail *DOT* com) and do show me where they have stolen my work. I offer thanks to those who report stolen work.  
A second thanks to those who helped make this story possible! (You know who you are. I am too lazy to type your names out afterall.)  
So... Get some popcorn, and get ready to those that have a scroll button on your mouse... and most of all... Enjoy the Distributed copy of Nefarious Tales: Ying and Yang.  
Thanks,  
Charactraus Nydiethious  
(NefriusTropius at DeviantArt) _

_**Nefarious Tales: Ying and Yang **__**Credits**_

_Oh my. Where do I begin? I guess the thanks is first in order? Well. Without those who helped me with this, this story would probably be some random word pad document on my hard drive. So those who stuck with me needing the critique on the story / chapters (and maybe those who gave me inspiration) will get listed here. While the list of those being thanked is rather small compared to most books, I still think that they should not be missed or even ignored._

_While mainly. I thank Diar. The discussion of this story got brought up after I started in on a discussion... well more of a rant of mine... about how bad Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure / Crash Bandicoot: N- Tranced turned out. It turned out I said somewhere that "I could probably write a story better than the morons that made these games...". Diar responded "Ok, so then prove it..." So I pulled up Nefarious Tales: Ying and Yang off my hard drive, which at the time was this random word document that started as a dream. So thank you Diar for getting me in my 'must prove I am better' mood to make me send you the copy that was fresh out of my head! Thanks for critiquing on this story and helping make it possible... Even though you really only proofread chapters 1 – 4, I will not hold it against you. Thanks for reading through the Unabridged copy as I made changes to it, critiquing as I went along and giving me some inspiration to fill in the weird gaps in this dream I had. As I have probably mentioned before, this story would be a relic on my hard drive if you did not mention that it was awesome. Thanks for being a awesome friend from 'Weedland'!_

_My second thanks has to go to... how would I refer you? Here I will call you Alexandria. See I do not know it, but you did lead some inspiration during the middle- errr... end of the story after I had writers block and began running a little amok on ideas. So I took a little subliminal suggestion and got a song stuck in my head... and that pretty much says that. Needless to say, I have to thank you for loving the story even when it was not quite finished. Thank you for being a little patient while I shuffled with ideas and while you, like few others, waited on the end of Nefarious Tales: Ying and Yang to show. Not to mention I can thank you for having pretty much the same interests and... where was I again? Oh yes... thank you for having the same interests and giving a whole-hearted look at the story even though we were accomplices at the time. I foresee a long friendship ahead of us. (Not the lesbian kind, but more or less the same friendship Diar and I share) Thanks again._

_Another thanks would need to go to my best and probably only true friend I would know in real life, Emily. While you have not done much for reviews and critique for the story, you did give me a reason to not have near as much swears in the middle that Tropy happens to yell out during chapter 12. Thank you are hating swears! _

_Last but not least, NaughtyDog Industries. If it were not for you guys in creating the Crash Franchise, (and Tropy), I probably would have instead wrote a boring report about 'Why the Baboon is the Ugliest Primate Due to it's Huge Red Butt that Hangs Out in the Middle of a Boring Sunny Day in... Africa'.So while I cannot say I own the Crash Franchise, or even grant special thanks, all I can do is thank you guys for creating all the characters and causing this crazy obsession I have had with the game ever since I played Crash 2. And while I know that the chances of one of you guys actually reading this... or the story is like a billion to one, I just hope that maybe on the day of a blue moon that someone who is or was with NDI reads this and gets it. _

_What else? Oh my copyright really does suck. Well. Here we go. In order of appearance._

_Doctor Nefarious Tropy © Activision/Blizzard_

_Papu Papu © Activision/Blizzard_

_Uka Uka © Activision/Blizzard_

_Doctor Charactraus Nydiethious © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Doctor Lucianus Gegenzeit © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Mark of the Peoples Database/ Mark © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Doctor Nathan Prownstein © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Abazo Abazo © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Loco Loco © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Miscellaneous Copyrights..._

_Draconians © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Gnelfs © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Nega-Reality © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_World Government Buildup/Language/Currency © Charactraus Nydiethious_

_Sonic Screwdriver © Doctor Who_

_Things that require internet. What else can I say about it?_

LawsofChardinthious - _My Facebook end URL. Here you can see a image of me in real life and it is a hub of all the other websites you can find me on... that is on the internet._

nefriustropius - _My Deviant Art end URL. Contains my webcomic, Silent Lives and other things I draw up from the weird vortex of thoughts we call my brain._

worthlessburger *AT* hotmail *DOT* com - _My email / MSN. Feel free to hit me with emails of feedback and whatnot. I would not mind someone trying to strike a conversation either. (Make sure you remove the *AT* and *DOT* and put the correct symbols in their places.)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Doctor Nefarious Tropy, woke sudden from his sleep. It took him less than 5 seconds to fling his lab coat over his bare chest. He shook his entire body to wake himself up as he stepped out into the chilly night. His feeling of nothing suddenly was filled with this feeling of hatred.

He picked up a torch the tribe used for ceremonies and thought, "Well, this is what it is going to take to get her attention- I will burn this thatch-weave village and see what she does!".

He leaned up against the grass hut he was sleeping in not a minute ago, reached in his lab coat, and pulled out a silver box that contained matches. He did not notice one of the obese tribesmen guards watching HIM. Since Tropy was welcomed as a god-like figure, he did not have to worry about getting found and kicked out. However, even the guard knew Tropy was thinking about something evil when he saw a mysterious silver box. The guard quickly vanished into the shadows as Tropy stood back up straight and laughed a long, dark, and chilling laugh. In one movement he lit the torch and started laughing some more. He flung the torch to his left over by another grass hut and dashed through the middle of the village as everything started catch on fire. The fire turned into a wildfire and starting burning houses faster than Tropy could run. After only 45 seconds of running, the fire was only 15 feet behind. The edge of the village was 20 feet away and Tropy could not run anymore. At the edge of the village the fire would not spread. There was a 100 feet of dirt between the edge of the village and the nearest blade of grass. Tropy stopped. He stood up the best he could and slapped the watch on his mechanical arm. It was a risk he would have to take. Time traveling without his full armor and tuning fork was dangerous. He would have no way to assure he would not end up in snowball Earth, or even more warped than he already is. A dark blue vortex opened up in time and sucked Tropy in.

The entire village was burning now. The screams of burning tribesmen rang in the quiet night. The moon was glowing a blood red from the smoke. A cold evil laugh that sounded as deep and ancient as a cave suddenly broke the screams of burning tribesmen.

The source of the voice said, "WELL. THESE TRIBESMEN FOOLS IN THE MIDDLE OF AFRICA HAVE FELT THE WRATH OF TROPY. UNUSUAL HE WOULD BURN AN ENTIRE VILLAGE TO THE GROUND THOUGH. MAKES ME WONDER WHERE HIS LITTLE EMERGENCY TRANSPORT TOOK HIM. HEH. THIS LITTLE SCENE IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. I WILL GET HIM BACK UNDER MY THUMB IF IT TAKES KILLING THE ONE HE CALLS 'RIVAL'. HEH. HE ALWAYS MAKES IT TOO OBVIOUS WHEN HE LOVES SOMEONE!"

The source of the voice laughed again.

As quickly as the fire started, the fire that once engulfed the village started smoldering out. All that was left was a pile of ashes where a native tribal village once proudly stood. A few survivors looked over at their old homes and quickly turned to their leader, who was lost in absolute terror.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
** I stood looking up at the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. It was a rainy day, just how I liked it. For some reason this chilling feeling ran down my spine. My Draconian ears twitched. I knew something was not right. I tried to step out of line, but I was grabbed by Lucianus.

"Oh come on Charactraus, I thought you have always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower?", he said.

I scratched my chin and said, "You do not feel this odd chill in the air? Something is not right, Lucianus. I have a feeling someone just did something that was not supposed to happen."

Lucianus looked puzzled for a moment. "Fine.", I said, "We will see the Eiffel Tower and we will head back to the lab and see what it says. But. Until then...", I tapped the face of my watch to set it to scan for other temporal signatures, "It cannot hurt to see if there is another one around who can control time."

Lucianus said, "Why do I get the feeling you are about to say _'Well, I have not seen Tropy in a few days...'_" Lucianus did a bad mockery of my voice as he said this.

"What is it with humans and reading me like a book?", I asked.

Suddenly a French woman behind us muttered a few curses at me and Lucianus.

"We better pay attention to the line before we anger all of Paris. We will look at this chill in my spine later. That is if I can wait till later. It feels like someone stuck a shard if ice down my back.", I said while walking forward in line.

I looked around while waiting in line. The rain was barely coming down right now. I looked over on the newspaper rack to see the news. Sure. It may be April 24th, 2115, but that does not mean you cannot look on a paper and see some interesting news. It took me about 15 seconds to translate the headline, but it read, "Village In Africa Burned To the Ground". I shook my head and reread it to make sure I was not hallucinating. I stepped out of line to grab a copy for .5 Earums. See the nice thing about 2115 is that the world finally put their differences aside and started coming together. The world council still has not decided the international language yet. This is why the Earum is pretty much pronounced and spelled the exact same in every single language that uses letters familiar to English speakers. I walked back in line with the paper in hand and showed it to Lucianus. Lucianus looked at me confused.

"I will explain it in the lab. We are gonna take a road trip to Africa soon. I have a feeling this is why my spine feels like it is freezing.", I said while I payed the person at the counter for two tickets to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

I read the paper to myself as we got into the elevator, however I began reading the paper to Lucianus out loud out of shock.

_"African authorities have sent out a call to the world council to investigate why one of their villages was burned to the ground. The source of the fire was found to be a torch that the tribe uses for ceremonies. One of the survivors of the fire reports the person that started the fire was approximately 6 and a half foot tall and had blue skin. Investigators have been to the site of the hut where he supposedly slept for several days and cannot match the DNA to anyone in the current database. The world council has set the global security to code yellow. If you spot a man that matches the description in the below sketch, please let the authorities know immediately. There is a 100,000 citizen score award and f10,000 reward to each of the person(s) that report him to the world council. Please contact by phone; (1)123-4567-8910 or by IPMessaging; .110. Thank you."_

I slapped my hand to my face as I finished reading the paper out loud.

"Looks like Doctor Nefarious Tropy is a known fugitive now. They just do not know who he is... Now the whole world is looking for a blue skinned phantom that will probably never show his face in public...", Said Lucianus with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

I stuffed the newspaper in my jacket as we arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower and stepped out. It was still cloudy, and I did not feel great at all.

I looked up at the sky and yelled, "NOW COME ON. YOU DO NOT WANT TO COOPERATE. YOU SHOULD BE DROPPING LIGHTNING BOLTS AND TORNADOES. I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR-!"

Lucianus cupped his hand over my mouth. The French people who also came to see the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower gave me a very strange look. A look that made me feel like I murdered their family or something. I did not look long enough to find out. The last thing we need is another entry in the paper. Two entries in the paper involving violence would look a little suspicious, the world council would no doubt set the world at code red and start inspecting the water.  
Thunder boomed across the sky. Just as Lucianus uncupped his hand from my mouth, rain started pouring down. I ran my hands through my hair to flip it around a bit. My spine felt like an entire block of ice. I knew there was something that went deeper than just a village being burned but I could not put my finger on it.

"Get your mind off it for now Charactraus. Stop freezing the rain around you and enjoy the view while it lasts.", said Lucianus.

I stood at the edge, overlooking Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower. My spine started going back to normal temperature as everything left my mind. For 10 minutes everything was calm. The rain fell over the city and lightning struck the energy rods. It was very calming for me. Then I felt the watch on my left wrist start to go nuts. I knew it was picking up another temporal signature. I looked down to see only normal looking people. It was possible it was simply a visitor from the future to see why there is this thunderstorm in Paris that was technically not supposed to happen.

"We are going to the lab Lucianus.", I said while I watched the hands on the watch spin in opposite directions.

We stepped into the elevator and started the ride down. The hands on my watch began to spin more rapid as we got closer to the ground. I listened to the elevator music... which was actually annoying. Did they hire some moron who was new at mixing to make their music? I mean really. A deaf guy could have made better music. Beethoven is proof of that concept. Even his descendants were awesome at making music. Problem is, because Beethoven the first was the only known of the Beethoven line, it obscured all traces that his descendants had his talent of making awesome music as well. In 2036 the Beethoven line came back into view and the kids from that point on were pretty much the talk of world news. It was a little odd how all of the descendants of Beethoven the first were deaf though... The latest child of the Beethoven line now works on techni-metstriual. Basically a type of music that sounds technical with the vocals of metal and a hint of industrial. It is said to be one of the hardest types of music to actually do right. I wonder why?

We only had another minute to go before we got at the bottom, but my watch was really going nuts. It would have to be a really strong signature to make my watch start making noises. I tapped the face to make it stop scanning and make it just keep track of normal time. The French people in the elevator gave me the strange look again. This one looked slightly more evil though.

It took me a couple of seconds, but I translated, "Hehe. Old watch. I do not know why it started springing out like that. Sorry about that."

Apparently it was insulting because the next thing I know I am getting attacked by about 15 French people. Lucianus scurried over to the other side of the elevator and slapped his hand to his forehead.

Not a minute into the fight, just like a bell telling you that your food is done, the elevator went, "DING!". The doors of the elevator opened. I bet the people outside were not expecting a ball of people coming out fighting. But hey. That is life. Lucianus walked out quietly behind the ball I was tangled up in. He walked over to the security booth and talked to one of the security men.

I heard in French on the intercom, "All guards to the elevator coming from the top. We have a fight. I repeat. A fight. We need all available."

I pulled myself out of the ball and stepped back, but ended up being caught by this huge French guy who grabbed me, turned me around, and socked me right in the nose. Ok that hurt. I felt the trickle of blood running down my face and apparently it made the French people even more angry. As if it somehow translated into ME being the mysterious blue skinned guy who burned down the village in Africa.  
Should I explain? Well. Being part Draconian has it's setbacks. One you have horns, scales (Which means shedding those things every 6 months), blue blood, blue skin (Well, not in my human state, but I felt like being Draconian today), claws, spiked eyebrows/ears, and you are just stronger than normal humans in general. These humans in 2115 are no strangers to Draconians, but these humans also probably thought it was a Draconian that burned down that village in Africa. Ok well even I do not get how it could translate into me being Tropy. I mean we do not even look remotely alike. I guess they thought the ears kind of looked like long eyebrows. Who knows. But the anger of these people did send the message though that I was the world's most wanted criminal.

I had it. I said in French, "Ok that is it. You have 15 seconds to stop pounding on me or you are going to get hurt."

Well of course they did not listen. What would a blue skinned draconian do to you? I started focusing to pull enough energy out to stun these humans from attacking me. I popped my neck to the side. I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my body, but I did not want to know what it was at the time, all I did was concentrate. Suddenly it was like everything stopped. For several seconds there was pure quiet. Everyone was frozen in time it seemed. I listened to the quietness of the world for about 15 seconds. Just as fast as it came, time sped back up and the French people attacking me felt my wrath. I let out a static charge and every single one of them fell over. Stunned.  
I tried to get up on my feet, but realized that I could not use my right arm... because where my right arm should have been... Well... lets say my right arm was about 10 feet away. I observed my surroundings and saw more blood than you would get playing Doom 3. Everything felt numb as the sounds of sirens rained in the distance. I blacked out as I was being pulled onto a stretcher.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
After being in the vortex of time for approximately 15 seconds, Doctor Nefarious Tropy emerged, and not for a smooth landing either. He still had momentum and slammed right into a marble statue. Shaking his head, he looked around and noticed he could not make heads or tails of his surroundings.

"That is the last time I use the watch on my mech-arm to escape from anything.", he said.

Slowly but surely, his vision started clearing up. After sitting for 10 minutes of rubbing his head he noticed he was not sitting on the ground. He was sitting in a lap. He looked around and recognized exactly where he was. He was in Washington D.C. Sure enough, there was also a blood spatter from where he slammed into Abraham Lincoln's Face. Not a small one either. No. It looked more like someone took a fully loaded paint gun and just let it loose with red paint balls.

He thought, "Gee. If my head did not hurt so much I would be laughing."

But this moment did not last too long. For a tour group was just around the corner, and Tropy was not sure what time he was in, but he was pretty sure that humans did not take well to a blue man sitting on top of one of their national monuments.

He hopped down off the statue and hid behind one of the pillars.

"Over to your right, class, you will see the Lincoln Memorial. Can anyone here tell me what Li... OH MY GOD. SOMEONE PAINTED ON ABRAHAM LINCOLN'S FACE! POLICE! AUTHORITIES! INVESTIGATE! GANGS ARE IN D.C.!", yelled the nerdy tour guide as he went running off to the nearest security booth, flailing his arms and legs around.

Tropy rubbed his forehead as he tried to figure out what to do now. He knew he would have to get out of dodge before the police got here. The class started laughing and being loud. This is when Tropy noticed it was not a grown class either. It was a class of 5th graders. He walked around from behind the pillar and started dashing for the pool of water that was nearby.

The 5th grade class stopped talking for about 5 seconds before they all started chasing after Tropy screaming, "IT IS THE MASTER OF TIME FROM CRASH BANDICOOT WARPED! THIS IS THE BEST FIELD TRIP EVER! CAN WE HUG YOU N. TROPHY? PLEASE PLEASE YOU ARE MY FAVORATE BOSS IN THE ENTIRE GAME!"

Tropy was a little confused and turned around to reason with the kids. Well the kids were not thinking the same thing. Tropy was slammed down to the ground by about 20 5th graders.

But it only took 15 seconds before a girl let out a blood curling scream, "BLOOD EWWWW!"

The 5th graders backed up realizing they had blood on their clothes and hands from trying to hug Tropy. Tropy stood back up and noticed the police coming around the corner.

One of the policemen yelled, "HE IS COVERED IN THE PAINT. HE PAINTED LINCOLN!"

He started running towards the pool again. A few of the policemen stopped by the 5th graders to find out why THEY were covered in "paint". Tropy took a deep breath and dove into the pool. The police stopped and starting scratching their heads.

One of the policemen said, "Is it just me, or was he blue skinned?"

Another said, "Naw. He must have been wearing one of those rubber Halloween masks."

A policeman walked over with a swab in one hand and a test strip in another and said, "This is not paint, this is blood... and it apparently came from whoever that was that dove into the pool."

"Well. At least we can wash Lincoln off.", said another policeman.

The policemen started laughing.

Tropy heard enough and he could not hold his breath long enough for these policemen to stop jabbering. He knew using emergency time travel with the watch on his mechanical arm could risk him ending back in 2115 or later. Not to mention he was too tired to do another emergency transport. It would add even more risk.  
He turned the hands on the watch on his mechanical arm. He set it to put him out of temporal sync for 10 minutes. Just on queue, everything froze. He swam towards the edge of the pool, pulled himself out of the water, and ran towards the nearest news booth.  
He pulled a newspaper out from the rack. It said, "July, 2nd, 2000".

"Well that explains why kids are going nuts for me. Crash Bandicoot: Warped came out about a year ago.", said Tropy.

Tropy started feeling fatigued from using the watch on his mechanical arm too much. He sat down on a bench to catch his breath as he began to think.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
I woke up in a hospital. I tried to sit up, but quickly realized I could not. It took a few minutes for my vision to adjust to the brightness of the room. I smacked the bright red button to summon a nurse.

About 15 seconds later a robotic nurse came in and said, "STATE REASON FOR ASSISTANCE."

I pointed at the clipboard at the end of the bed with my left arm. The robot handed me the clipboard. The consequences of the fight were 3 pages long.

Right at the top of the page was "RIGHT ARM RIPPED OFF- STATUS: REATTACHED"

I did not even notice I could not use my right arm either. It was wrapped up in silconian cloth. Even if I could move my arm, I definitely would not be able to use it until they removed it. Silconian cloth prevents movement and keeps whatever it is wrapped around still. Literally.

The robotic nurse now said, "STATE NEXT COMMAND."

I said, "Bring me some nutritional biomatter."

The robotic nurse rushed out to go get some food. I continued reading the list on the clipboard.  
"RIGHT SHOULDERBLADE SMASHED- STATUS: REPLACED| PATIENT RECOVERING.  
INTERNAL BRUISES- STATUS: PATIENT RECOVERING.  
NERVOUS SYSTEM SHORTED- STATUS: PATIENT RECOVERED.  
COMA- STATUS: PATIENT RECOVERED.  
INTERNAL BLEEDING- STATUS: STOPPED.  
CARDIOVASCULAR BLOOD SHORTAGE- STATUS: PATIENT WAS GIVEN A TYPE HUMAN BLOOD| PATIENT'S NATURAL BLOOD IS REPOPULATING.  
RIB 5L BROKEN- STATUS: REMENDING.  
RIB 6R BROKEN- STATUS: REMENDING.  
RIB 4L BROKEN- STATUS: REMENDING.  
PUNCTURED LUNG- STATUS: PATCHED.  
RIB 3L BROKEN- STATUS: REMENDING.  
RIB 5R BROKEN- STATUS REMENDING.  
CRUSHED RIGHT WRIST- STATUS: REPLACED| PATIENT RECOVERED."

The robotic nurse took away the clipboard and handed me a sandwich.

"IT HAS ALL THE VITAMINS AND MINERALS YOU NEED TO RECOVER SOONER. PLEASE DO NOT READ THE BOARD. IT IS ADDING WORRY. WORRY INCREASES THE RECOVERY TIME.", said the robotic nurse.

I said, "State estimated recovery time."

The robotic nurse seemed to freeze for a minute. Even in 2115 computers run on Windows. Even though Bill Gates died over 80 years ago, his descendants made sure Windows drained the public. Operating systems like Linux and MAC died off because they could not make any money thanks to Windows. And before anyone dare say Linux is open-source, it turned into a buisness like Microsoft. It was thanks to Microsoft that Linux had to go buisness. Damn Microsoft and Windows.

The robotic nurse responded, "5 DAYS."

I ate the sandwich... which tasted like brownies for some odd reason... The robotic nurse said, "VISITOR HERE. ACCEPT OR DECLINE."

I said, "Accept."

The door clicked and Lucianus came walking in. "Well, I have good news and bad news Charactraus...", he said

I said, "You know what happens to the bearers of bad news..."

He laughed, "Do not kill the messenger. Bad news. Well it looks like the French people that attacked you just went nuts. These were people who had a good reputation on their record and were clean as clean gets. According to the video you simply said that your watch bugged out right before they attacked you. Good news. Because you were the victim, the world government has paid your medical bills. On other news. The police want to know why YOU are not listed in their database."

"That all just sounds like bad news to me Lucianus. One of the authorities is here? Send them in. I have a bit to discuss then.", I said.

A member of the Peoples Database came walking in. Lucianus looked slightly confused at me as he walked out. The "database worm" sat down in a seat and actually seemed more interested in my well being then why I was not in their database.

"Well. I would LOVE to explain why I am not in your database then. Urr, what should I call you?", I asked, trying to get this done as quick and painlessly as possible.

"Mark.", he said leaning back in his seat as he typed away on his laptop.

"Ok, well, Mark. If you look back in the records you will find Charactraus Nydiethious was last seen in 2010. Pull up that file. While the government back then did not do DNA registering, that is me.", I said.

Mark typed away on his computer before he looked up and said, "Then how did you get all the way in 2115? Time traveling technologies did not exist. Time traveling came around in 2072. That is when the governments of the world realized it was time to do DNA registering.", said Mark as he looked at me suspicious.

"Well Mark, that can be easily explained. I was given time traveling technology by the master of time himself.", I said scratching a random itchy spot on my head.

Mark said, "Then it is impossible for you to be this young."

"No it is not. Time traveling technology became KNOWN in 2072. It was first invented by a scientist called Doctor Nathan Prownstein. Doctor Nathan Prownstein was said to disappear, but the mark he left changed the world of science fiction forever. I was given the ability to travel through time freely before he disappeared. He disappeared from the history books, his name erased, he was not even given credit for what he did. But I can tell you, somewhere, right now, he wants to slap you sick for saying time travel was invented in 2072 when it was invented in 1998!", I said as I grabbed my stomach.

It still hurt after not eating for however long I was out.

Mark typed a few more things in his computer before he said, "Doctor Nathan Prownstein is not even a known name. But we will not dwell on known history and things that are impossible. You are now in the database. We will keep a watch on you."

Mark closed his laptop and bowed before exiting the room.

Lucianus came walking in with a patch in hand.

He said, "This will put you out for 3 days. I am pretty sure you do not want to be in a bed with nothing to do while recovering."

I said, "That is fine. I should be recovered enough to leave by then anyway. We will go to the lab and investigate the happenings."

"Agreed", he said as he slapped the sleep patch on my neck.

It did not take 5 seconds for me to feel tired enough to sleep forever. I closed my eyes and feel into a deep slumber. Lucianus stood in the room for a few minutes before he hit the switch to turn off the light on his way out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Doctor Nefarious Tropy was still sitting on the bench when he was thrown back in sync with normal time. He was at a brink. He did not know when time travel was officially invented. He did not want to risk being put in a bad time either. He had this feeling that this was as good a time he would get slung to.

"Think, think, think, think, think think.", said Tropy as he tapped his forehead.

A tall British man with brown hair, dressed in a similar white lab coat, like Tropy's, sat down next to Tropy on the bench.

"Nice day isn't it sir?", he said grinning while looking up.

Tropy, still tapping his forehead mumbled, "Mmmhmm."

The man ran his long fingers through his brown hair and said, "Say, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Tropy scratched his chin and said, "I would not be surprised if you were about to say _'You are the blue dude from Crash Bandicoot: Warped!'_"

The man sitting on the bench laughed and said, "I am afraid that is not where I am familiar with you. In fact. What is wrong? You look a little lost."

Tropy thought, "God. You know someone for a minute and they want to dig into your business? Why can't the world just leave me alone... for once."

"Well, it seems we both relate in one way. You are lost in a world you do not remember much of and I am lost in a world that does not know me. Seems we are opposite right now. I know a smart man when I see one. I need some help here. Can you come with me back to my lab and look at this machine I have been laboring over?", said the man on the bench.

"I guess. I need something to pull my mind off this time anyway.", said Tropy.

"Oh sounds like someone hurt you?", said the man.

"What does it matter... Er, No. Just a little too complicated for you to understand. Your lab?", said Tropy.

"Ahh yes.", the man slapped a button on Tropy's right hand.

Tropy looked at the button on his right hand, trying to figure out if it was going to kill him or do as the man said it would. The man pulled a complicated device out of his lab jacket. He pushed a few buttons and turned the dial on it before he disappeared. The button on Tropy's right hand started beeping right before Tropy disappeared off the bench as well.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
I woke up to a start in the hospital. A robotic nurse was pressing a few buttons on the monitors. I still felt a little woozy from being asleep. I was not sure it had really been 3 days. I pulled the patch off my neck to make sure it had really been 3 days. A 0 showed up on it. So it really had been a 3 day charge.

The robotic nurse said, "YOU ARE WELL ENOUGH TO LEAVE. DO YOU FEEL GOOD ENOUGH TO LEAVE THE HOSPITAL? YES OR NO."

I said, "Yes."

I was about to tell it to unwrap my right arm, but I realized I could use it. My metallic shoulder blade felt a little funny compared to how a bone one would feel. Well. You cannot always get what you want in life. It was either have a metallic shoulder blade or no right arm. If the choice was delayed and the tissue in the right arm dead, I would have to get a cybernetic right arm. I sat up, popped the sensors off my forehead, hands, and arms. Pulled the tubes and needles out and moved my body as to get out of bed before I realized that my body was not used to sitting up straight. I shook my head to uncross my eyes, stood up, feeling lightheaded, and asked the robotic nurse to hand me my things. The nurse handed over my things one by one. My watch, my sonic screwdriver, my belt, even my bloodied up jacket and clothes.

"Can I have different clothes instead of bloodied up ones?", I asked the robotic nurse.

The robot rushed out of the room. I paced around the room for a minute. The robot came in with white pants and a shirt. I slipped those on. But I apparently forgot how to put my watch on. I tapped it on my wrist, it did not slap on. Tried sliding it on. Nope. Finally I tapped the base of the band and it retracted. Aha. I put it on my wrist and the band automatically sized to my wrist. I put my belt on and slipped my sonic screwdriver in one of the pockets. I chunked the bloodied up clothes in the trash. I walked down the hall and into the elevator.

The robot inside said "BOTTOM FLOOR?"

I nodded. As the elevator went down I flipped my hair around to fix it. Even if you are female, it is part of the 2115 style to have 'bed hair' no matter your sex. At the bottom floor I stepped out and sure enough Lucianus was at the main desk, talking... well... more like yelling... to the secretary.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT IN ROOM AC23?", he yelled.

"I am sorry sir, but the database reports that she is not in the room.", said the secretary behind the counter.

I laughed and walked over to the counter.

"Sir, calm down. She was reported to be dismissed from the room 3 minutes ago", said the secretary.

I tapped Lucianus on the shoulder. He jumped.

I said, "I will be leaving the hospital now, I am the patient from AC23."

The secretary let out a sigh of relief. I tapped my watch to make it scan for temporal signatures again. Lucianus followed me out the door.

"Lets head to the laboratory and see what we can find in the time line.", I said to Lucianus.

I tapped the buckle of my belt, twice. Lucianus did the same thing with his belt and we were transported to the laboratory.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Tropy stood in the laboratory. Just looking around. For some reason it felt... familiar.

The man turned around and said, "Well, you thought I was actually lying? Maybe we should get to know each other now. I am Doctor Nathan Prownstein. You are?"

Tropy said, "I am Doctor Nefarious Tropy.", Tropy blurted out before he could catch himself.

"Well Doctor, welcome to my lab. I am sure you want to get out of those clothes. I have a steam cleaner. It is down the hall to your right. Keep going straight until you see a room with a white door. My closet is in the room across from it, in the blue door. I think my clothes are too big for your... frame.", said Nathan as he put his goggles on.

Tropy carefully walked down the hall, following Nathan's instructions. "Blue door... White door... God. What kind of doctor color codes his doors?", grumbled Tropy as he walked down the hall.

He saw the white door and he touched the handle, carefully opening it. Only a room with a steam cleaner and a dryer. Tropy walked to the blue door, and carefully opened it. Only a closet. Tropy pulled out a jacket and pants, and closed the blue door. He compared the pants size to his waist. Tropy shook his still throbbing head. Even the clothes looked familiar. He walked into the room behind the white door. He pulled off his boots and and switched his pants out with Nathan's pants. He tightened his belt down so the pants would not fall down as he walked. He unbuttoned his lab coat before he noticed that _'bulky mechanical arm + lab coat for a normal sized person = rips and tears.'_ He sighed and put his pants and lab coat in the steam washer. He hit the switch and a timer appeared. It said '10:00' and started counting down '9:59', '9:58'. Tropy flipped Nathan's lab coat over his shoulder and walked down the hall back into the main lab.

Nathan turned around and said, "Hr. I really could care less if you pull the left arm off on one of my lab coats to fit your mechanical arm, Tropy. I am pretty sure you would rather have a coat on in this lab. The machine I labor over loves to spit liquids."

Tropy pulled the left arm off on the lab coat and flung it over his body. He started buttoning it up.

"So what is your story Nathan? I doubt hardly any people of this time actually have a real lab like this. This is... amazing... but it feels pretty familiar to me. No offense. I am still trying to figure it out. But it feels like I have been here before.", said Tropy as he continued to button the lab coat.

"Well", said Nathan, "I guess it started when I was young. I always had this obsession with time and space. 2 years ago I was able to harness the power to travel through time. It worked. But only once.", Nathan held up a pen, "This is what I used to test time travel. I sent it 15 seconds in the future. Right on the tick it emerged. But since then, the machine has been... wrong. I have been trying to make it stable so I can fully control time. Every time I get it upright it is like the balance falls over and something else goes wrong. You look smart and I am hoping you can tell me what is wrong. Not to mention... you just appear to not belong."

Nathan started walking to a different room. Tropy decided to follow. He had to figure out why everything was so familiar.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
"ARGH!", I yelled as I mashed buttons on the console, "THERE HAS TO BE SOME TEMPORAL INCURSION SOMEWHERE! THIS IS NEFARIOUS TROPY WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

Lucianus shook his head, "Try looking in the media."

"I DO NOT KNOW WHERE IN THE MEDIA TO LOOK IF I CANNOT FIND A INCURSION. URRRRGH.", I slammed my left fist on the panel.

Lucianus walked to the center of the lab and scratched his head. I twisted the dial to look back in the 2010s. No incursions. Not even so much as a HINT of a vortex.

"WHY DID THE INCURSION IN 2115 HAVE TO BE JAGGED AND RAGGED?", I yelled as I twisted the dial some more.

I slapped the blue button to make the incursion detector deep scan. I slammed my head on the panel.

"Charactraus, isn't it time to get some sleep? This is going nowhere. If Tropy is in the past, we have all the time in the world to look for him.", said Lucianus with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I DO NOT REQUIRE SLEEP. I HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 3 DAYS. KK? DO YOU REALLY THINK I NEED SLEEP THAT BAD? I AM GONNA FIND TROPY AND THEN I AM GONNA SMASH HIS FACE INTO A BRICK WALL.", I yelled some more.

This feeling of rage started taking over my mind. Lucianus noticed the watch on my wrist start to go nuts like how it did in Paris. Lucianus walked over to the panel and picked up my sonic screwdriver. He turned the frequency so it would show whatever it was that was making this temporal signature. He pointed it behind my head and hit the button.

"ARAUGH? MORTAL. HOW?", yelled this cold and deep voice.

I did not feel angry any more all of a sudden. I reached behind me and grabbed the source of the voice. The source was a mask. But not just any mask.

"UKA UKA!. How did I know you had something to do with this? Lucianus, give me my tuning fork!", I yelled as I held Uka Uka down with my right foot.

"HAHAHA. TOO LATE CHARACTRAUS. TIME DOES NOT WAIT. YOU KNOW TROPY. HE IS PROBABLY ALREADY CREATING PARADOXES AND CAUSING HAVOC IN THE WORLD YOU KNOW. HE WILL SOON BE UNDER MY THUMB AGAIN! YOU CANNOT STOP IT.", yelled Uka Uka.

Lucianus threw my tuning fork at me. I grabbed it with my left hand. I pointed it down at Uka Uka.

"You have about 15 seconds to tell me your entire plan or I am gonna blast you to bits.", I said as I stood back up, holding Uka Uka down with my tuning fork.

"HAHA. SO I SEE. YOU REALLY WOULD KILL A ANCIENT POWER IN COLD BLOOD. IS THAT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR WORLD? WELL. IT IS NOT LIKE YOU CAN STOP IT ANYWAY. BUT HERE WE GO. TROPY IS GOING TO CAUSE THE EVENT THAT CAUSES HIM TO BECOME HIM UNKNOWINGLY. HE IS GOING TO GO BACK TO 2115, AND HE IS NOT GOING TO BE QUIET ABOUT IT. HE WILL GET HIMSELF THROWN ON THE BRINK OF DEATH. HEH. YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT THE BRINK OF DEATH DON'T YA? YOU HAVE FELT IT SEVERAL TIMES YOURSELF. THE EVENTS ARE ALREADY SET IN MOTION. I KNOW YOU WILL NOT CATCH IT FAST ENOUGH. I HAVE SEEN IT. YOU THINK I WOULD JUST BE HERE FOR SHOW? HAHAHA. IT SEEMS EVEN YOU ARE NOT IMMUNE TO ANGER.", yelled Uka Uka.

Uka Uka crackled a ancient laugh.

"Well. I may not be able to catch the master of time itself, but I can destroy the corruption.", I said.

I grabbed the tuning fork with my right hand and let it loose. A energy orb flew out of the tuning fork and blew into Uka Uka. I stepped back with my tuning fork in hand. I slammed the butt of the tuning fork against the ground to lock Uka Uka in time.

"You are a prisoner of time ONCE again Uka Uka. I am going to lock you away and never let you be found. You are never going to be among Earth again. You are sentenced to have your soul thrown in a separate area of time from your body. I, DOCTOR Charactraus Nydiethious, CONDEMN YOU TO YOUR OWN HELL.", I said as I spun the tuning fork around and slammed the head of it on the floor.

A blue sphere surrounded Uka Uka. He slammed against the sides of the sphere. Yelling inaudible things. I pulled out an knife that was called Soul Reaper. I put it in my right hand and pierced it through the blue sphere. As soon as it touched Uka Uka, the knife started absorbing his soul. I drained the soul from the mask and set the knife on the ground. I slammed the butt of the tuning fork against the ground to make another blue sphere. I touched Soul Reaper with my tuning fork and tapped the sphere. Soul Reaper was transported into the sphere. I opened a hole in the void of time, put the mask in the void, and sealed the hole. I opened another hole in the void of time, except this one was in a completely different area and aged much differently than the one the mask was in. I put the sphere containing the soul in this void and sealed it. I used my tuning fork to get back to my seat. I was heavily fatigued from condemning Uka Uka. The giant screen with the time line beeped. I pressed the green button. It zoomed in on July the 2nd, 2000. I turned the knob.

"Temporal incursion in Washington D.C.? Sounds like we found Tropy.", I said, still trying to catch my breath.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Tropy looked at Nathan's time machine before he said, "I think I know the problem... the metal does not hold the correct frequency to produce a stable warp in time."

Nathan said, "What metal would we need then?"

Tropy said, "Krontonium."

"How are we supposed to get a metal that is not even on the periodic table of elements?", said Nathan.

Tropy ran his fingers through his hair before saying, "Oh it is on the table of elements. Just not yet. Scientists of this time do not know how to keep Krontonium stable. But I do. We do not need too much Krontonium for this time machine you have created. But again. Where do we get it? Well.", Tropy tapped on his mechanical arm, "You can pretty much grow Krontonium from a single atom of the stuff. It is amazing really. Can you get me a jar of Sulfuric Acid? Or pretty much any other acid with a pH of 1..."

Nathan said, "Sure. I have some Sulfuric Acid in the back. Lets make some Krontonium!"

Nathan walked off. Tropy suddenly had this pain in his stomach. He fell over on his knees and balled up.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
I stood back up. July the 2nd. Why does that date sound so RELIVENT? It was a important day obviously... But why? My ears twitched as I tried to think about it.

"Lucianus. Make sure there are no other incursions... if there is an incursion, pray that I notice it.", I said.

I walked to my closet. I pulled off the hospital clothes and put on my usual clothes. White pants, A long lab coat, black boots that go up to my knees. I tapped the watch on my arm to make sure it was still scanning for temporal signatures. I buttoned up my lab coat and walked back to the main room. I put my sonic screwdriver in my pocket. I walked over to the center of the laboratory. I grabbed my temporal belt that had a clock in the middle of it. It would prevent temporal effects from coming over me. I unbuttoned my lab coat enough to take off my normal belt and replace it with my temporal belt. I re buttoned my lab coat. I slammed the butt of the tuning fork against the ground and opened a vortex in time. I was sucked in and I was on my way to the year 2000.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
"Doctor Tropy?", questioned Nathan as he walked in with a jar of Sulfuric Acid.

Tropy got back up on his feet and shook his head in confusion.

"Ar? What?", said Tropy.

"I thought I heard you go _'Ommphhh'_ while I was walking to the chemical room.", said Nathan as he set the jar on a table.

"What? No, I found myself on the floor as you walked in calling my name. Urr. Who are you again?", said Tropy as he observed his surroundings.

Tropy tapped on the jar of Sulfuric Acid. Nathan looked over confused at Tropy. The thought crossed Nathan's mind that Tropy had a seizure. Tropy stood looking around trying to decipher where he was. Nathan crossed his arms. The two stood in silence for several minutes.

Nathan broke the silence, "Do you have a history of seizures... Tropy?"

Tropy scratched his chin for a minute while he thought.

"Well, actually. No. I should not even be able to have seizures. I am not sure where you are getting the possibility that I could have.", responded Tropy.

"Well. Do you even know who I am? Or where you are? Do you even know what year you are in?", said Nathan.

Nathan was asking the usual questions you ask a person after they have a seizure.

"How am I supposed to know who the hell you are? I never seen you once in my life. Where I am? Looks like you threw me in a dungeon... a fancy dungeon that looks familiar. So I can guess there that I was caught after I set that village on fire. What year I am in? You dumbass piece of programming. IT IS THE YEAR 2115 OF COURSE! And I will say. This is a insult. You bastards tap me up to some machine in some familiar setting so you can get all the information out of me so you can sling me in the jail cell earlier so you and your faulty government can clap all day that you caught your FIRST criminal. Good. Now we know each other. Care to tell your programmers to send in a REAL interrogation program before I commit neural suicide?", said Tropy as he began to turn purple from anger.

Nathan stood there questioning in his head.

"I SEE YOU ARE SO FAULTY YOU CANNOT FOLLOW A SIMPLE COMMAND. TOO BAD I CANNOT JUST RIP YOUR HEAD OFF. PIXELATED PIECE OF SHIT!", Tropy yelled at Nathan.

Nathan picked up the jar of Sulfuric Acid and said, "Well, you have quite the vocabulary. You just yelled four curses and I am starting to wonder if your brain is NOT faulty. I thought we were going to make Krontonium so we can get this machine working, but it seems I found a mental person..."

Tropy threw the first punch. The jar of Sulfuric Acid flew out of Nathan's hands and shattered over on the ground 10 feet away. Nathan got up and threw a punch back. Back and forth the two doctors fought. It turned into a all out brawl. Uka Uka floated over by the hallway, hidden by shadows and began grinning at his own accomplishment.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
The vortex I created ended up by the Lincoln Memorial. KAWHACK! I slammed into the marble statue. I shook my ringing head.

"Seems it was a bad idea to try to create a parallel vortex. Next time I think I will look and see WHERE it is going before I hop in.", I said as I rubbed my forehead.

I looked around. Yep I was in Washington, D.C. But where did all this blood come from? I looked up at Lincoln's face and saw two blood spatters. One was red and the other was blue. Good thing the blue spatter was not too big. Some of it was starting to blend in and turn purple.

In the distance I what sounded like a crowd of kids screaming, "IT IS THE MASTER OF TIME FROM CRASH BANDICOOT WARPED! THIS IS THE BEST FIELD TRIP EVER! CAN WE HUG YOU N. TROPHY? PLEASE PLEASE YOU ARE MY FAVORATE BOSS IN THE ENTIRE GAME!"

I turned around and saw this group of 5th graders glomp Tropy. I shook my head. Awesome luck. I not only got to the time Tropy arrived here, I also managed to FIND him. I hopped down off the statue and hid behind a pillar while I caught my balance.

A couple of seconds later, one of the kids let out a scream, "BLOOD EWWWW!"

I glanced from behind the pillar and saw the kids backing up from Tropy, as he hopped back on his feet. 10 police came running.

One of them yelled, "HE IS COVERED IN THE PAINT. HE PAINTED LINCOLN!"

God what time did I hop into? I guess the police did not stop for a second to notice there were now TWO splatters of "paint"? I notice Tropy was running towards the pool. I leaned on my tuning fork. There was no way I would be able to catch him the way I was fatigued. I slammed my tuning fork against the ground to change my image into a human tour guide with a long stick. It was imperative to look as normal as possible in this time. I looked back around the pillar and noticed the police were standing at the corner of the pool discussing something. I decided I should play with the scene. I started walking towards the area where the police were standing. Suddenly. Everything froze. I was not affected thanks to me wearing my temporal belt. I grinned at my luck. Tropy emerged to the surface and started swimming towards the edge of the pool. I finally stood where the police stood, frozen in time. I looked around one of the people to see that Tropy was now at a news booth, reading a paper. I ducked back behind the crowd. It was too risky to go dipping in the pool. He would then know someone who was immune to time change was here.

Then I heard him say, "Well that explains why kids are going nuts for me. Crash Bandicoot: Warped came out about a year ago."

I looked back around and saw him slump down on a bench. I watched for a minute while he held his head in his mechanical hand before I hid back around. I looked at the watch on my hand. It was still keeping track of time. I did not know how long this freeze would last. I stood for 5 minutes. Looking at the world that was frozen in time. Never aging. Never changing. Never moving. Never knowing what was going on. I checked my watch again out of impatience. I looked back up to notice that the temporal lock was now "thawing". The world sped back up to normal time.

I stood there blinking for a second before one of the policemen asked me, "Where did you come from? I did not see you walk up good sir!"

I turned around to face the policeman. "Uras. Good man. I am just standing here checking on the status. I actually ran over here. That is most likely why you did not notice me walk up. Too much stuff going on at once!", I said trying to mimic a American male vocal.

"Ah. Yes. I think I should let you guys know that it was not blood. It was in fact paint. That is what one of my co-workers says anyway... he said they took a strip out and tested to see if it was blood or really runny paint. The test came up positive. We will take a sample back to the lab... if that is alright with you guys.", said the policeman.

"Urr, sure. I am just going to go by the booth and get a magazine. In fact. That is what I was on my way to do. But I figured I would stop by and see what was going on here.", I said waving at the policeman.

The policeman turned around and talked to a few other policemen.

"Xox, ak joomj no xulo u kamokhulocoh xoho... rg0j.", murmured one of the policemen.

I heard this. It definitely was not a language I was familiar with. Whatever a kampkhulocoh is... it does not sound good. I had a feeling these policemen were no normal policemen. The language sounded too complex to be a human language variation. I decided it was best to act as if my ears did not pick up the murmurs of the language.

"Kxuk fohjed aj de omfce0oo xoho!", murmured another one.

"Kxo0 uho dek edc0 dek u omfce0oo xoho... kxo0 uho tovadukoc0 dek nxe kxo0 ju0 kxo0 uho.", murmured yet another policeman.

I turned around. They were looking at me alright. I turned around and walked toward the news booth. Watching Tropy rub his head. This is almost 3 parts too perfect. I walked right past Tropy.

He was tapping his forehead, saying "Think, think, think...".

I walked right behind the news booth. I changed back into draconian form. I looked down at my feet and realized I was not wearing my plate boots, but my leather ones instead. Hah. I had a feeling a huge fight as coming. A fight bigger than anything experienced before. It would decide the fate of the future. Not just my future. The future of the world. The future of the universe. The future of everything we know could decide on the events of those who control time. I tapped my watch twice. For some reason, it was not even keeping track of time right. Could be interference from Tropy? I do not think even HE could screw with the very essence of how time is kept track of on a watch that studies time to tell time. I knew that even now, it was imperative that I did not mess with the events, but the thought kept kicking me in the chest. This whole event was probably not supposed to happen anyway. These events are too crooked to be "normal".

I heard a long not heard voice from the other side of the booth, "Nice day isn't it sir?"

I chill ran down my spine hearing this voice. I had a gut feeling I knew who the voice was. I jumped up, grabbing the edge of the roof, and pulled myself up. I crawled to the front of the booth and sure enough. Nathan was sitting next to Tropy on the bench. I still had thought it amazing that even though Tropy had been edited by... events... that they both still had resemblances. Nathan and Tropy were talking as if no one else were listening.

Nathan said a little loud, "Oh sounds like someone hurt you?"

I slapped my hand to my face.

"No. Just a little too complicated for you to understand. Your lab?", said Tropy.

Nathan said, "Ahh yes.", before he slapped a button on Tropy's right hand.

Damn. I changed into a normal human. I waited til Nathan pulled out his complicated remote control. I stood on my knees. A sweat bead ran down my face. Nathan hit a few more buttons. I jumped off the roof and onto Nathan just as he turned the dual. Nathan disappeared, but guess who ended up landing on the bench with a splat? Me.

Tropy jumped off the bench and said, "Now how the hell di-...".

He did not get to finish the sentence before we was transported to the lab. I looked at my watch. It was still not on time. I touched a odd looking rainbow filament? It was barely visible. I stared at it for a few seconds before an idea occurred to me. I unbuttoned my lab coat and twisted the hands on the clock to the time my watch said, 7:34. I touched the rainbow filament again. There was a bright light. It took a few seconds to adjust to the new brightness level. In fact. What brightness level? It was dark in here. But I knew I was in Nathan's lab. I heard yelling around the corner. I walked to the corner as Tropy shoved Nathan into his own creation.

"Heh. Lets see how you live in this little mech here. It looks like a killer. Lets see if it kills your pixelated ass.", said Tropy with this demonic smirk on his face.

Tropy slammed the door as Nathan yelled, "No! You do not know what-"

Tropy pulled a few of the levers and smacked a button on the control panel. The first time machine. Ironic. There was a bright light blue light that appeared when Tropy smacked the button. The machine started to fold in a little bit on itself. Tropy looked over at a couple of the meters on the wall. All of them were pointing at critical. It made sense now. Uka Uka floated above Tropy grinning demoniacally as well.

"GREAT JOB. I WILL FREE YOU FROM YOUR PRISON, TROPY. I SHAW SAY. WOULD YOU LIKE TO WORK FOR ME AGAIN AS A GENERAL OF EVIL?", said Uka Uka with a very deep coldness in his voice.

I morphed into my draconian form again. It is time to stop watching time like grandfather time... Urrr. Is that the wrong idiom to say? I hopped out from behind the corner with my tuning fork in hand.

"HEY UKA, DIDN'T I CONDEMN YOU TO YOUR HELL?", I yelled at Uka Uka.

"LET OUT YOUR RAGE, TROPY, I CALL OPON THE ANCIENT POWERS TO AWAKEN THIS BEAST. TAKE THE LAND THE LAND THAT MUST BE TAKEN. BREAK FORTH FROM YOUR PRISON FOR ALL ETERNITY! RISE! RISE! RISE!" BRING FORTH DEATH AND CHAOS! CREATE THE FUTURE WE WANT! HANG THE BODIES FROM THE CIELINGS!", yelled Uka Uka.

I laughed.

Uka yelled at me, "DO NOT LAUGH MORTAL. I AM THE CONJOUROR OF DEMONS. I AM THE FATHER OF YOUR DEATH. I BRING FORTH THE ANCIENT EVIL. I CONTROL HIS EVERY BREATH. I AWAKEN ARMEGEDDON. I BRING FORTH MISFORTINE!"

"You also quote Dethklok. Cannot make up your own 'I am bad ass, fear me speech'? How terrible of a villain are you?", I said while taunting Uka Uka.

Uka Uka glared at me. Tropy was grabbing his head as if these lyrics actually put him under a spell.

I pointed my tuning fork at Uka Uka and growled, "SO, HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR PRISON UKA?"

Uka Uka laughed at me, FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU IMPRISIONED A FUTURE VERSION OF ME! ONE THAT KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS! NOW THAT I CONTROL TROPY AGAIN, IT IS TIME TO AWAKEN THE DEMONS OF THIS PLANET! IT IS TIME TO TURN THIS WORLD INTO THE WORLD OF THE NEW FUTURE! THE FUTURE IS NOT MEANT TO BE BRIGHT! THE FUTURE IS IN RUIN! IT IS SET IN MOTION! THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF THIS!"

I snapped, "SO, YOU EXPECT ME TO STAND HERE WHILE YOU TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE?"

Tropy stood up straight. I noticed his pupils were much more dilated than normal.

"No. Charactraus, we actually expect you to die while this lab implodes on itself.", said Tropy, speaking in a smooth ring.

"Tropy...", I looked over at him while he grinned like he has been waiting for this all his life.

"To be honest, I rather you be dead. Too bad you will not live long enough to save yourself.", Tropy laughed.

Uka Uka hovered with a fiery glow. The alarms in the lab started going off.

"Tropy, you forgot one detail.", I said, now having a plan.

"What is that now?", he said.

I smirked, "I have just as much power over time as you do. You will be unable to just lock me here. You cannot rip time control out of my DNA."

Tropy said, "You think Uka Uka and I were just going to pop out of here without a tuning fork?"

Tropy lunged at me with a speed that was impossible. I was slammed to the ground while my tuning fork slid 20 feet away from me. I conjured my power of storms.

"Hey Tropy. Think back to your Biology class. Blood is an energy conductor. And you have plenty of it running through your veins.", I said while a energy rush ran through my body.

Tropy ignored me and was talking towards my tuning fork. I brought my hands together and let it all out. As the blue energy beam shot towards Tropy, thoughts shot through my head. Like memories. But definitely not mine.

_"Nathan! Pass the ball will ya?", yelled a kid._

It was fogged, but I was standing outside a school with a red ball in my hands. Urr... Nathan's hands...

"Hah, Nathan, dozing off about other possibilities again?", said a teacher.

The teacher grabbed the ball out of my hands and tossed it at the kid that asked for it.

"Come on, lets go see the counselor. He has been wanting to see you.", said the teacher as she grabbed my wrist.

I came back to reality. I was on my knees. It was like I had been whacked really hard on the head. Tropy was standing there with my tuning fork in his hands, but he was looking down at me. Blinking. Like he was trying to decipher how he was just jolted with a heavy amount of electricity and managed to live. I got up. Despite being weak. I lunched towards Tropy. It was time to take advantage of his dazed state. What happened now was unexpected. I landed right into Tropy's chest- headfirst. He was slammed into the wall. I pulled my elbow and charged again, slamming my right elbow deep into Tropy's stomach area. He stood there like a training dummy... acting like nothing was going on. I felt something cold about 20 feet behind me. I turned around and reality teared open with a loud BLIGNSHHHH. Lucianus hopped out of this tear and weaved his hands. As he did, reality seemed to sew itself back together.

"Why hello there Lucianus!", I said while keeping an eye on Tropy.

Lucianus pointed at me and said, "This is not the time to fight! This lab is about to explode! This machine can rip time into nothing but blankness!", yelled Lucianus as he brought out the Temporal Giant Axe that he obviously got from the weapon room.

He ran toward Nathan's time machine. I shook my head and looked back over at Tropy, who was starting to cry.

Uka Uka yelled at Tropy, "SNAP OUT OF IT FOOL! YOU WILL NOT LET THIS LITTLE GIRL END YOUR EXISTANCE WHILE YOU STAND THERE WILL YOU?"

Tropy seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. He reached out towards my throat with his mechanical arm. I dodged by flinging my bodyweight back. I felt my entire vertebrae pop. Time slowed for a moment. As my mind began to focus on tactics. I rolled to my side and stuck my foot right into Tropy's left side. Tropy was flung 5 feet to the right and landed on his stomach. I jumped and landed on his back. He tried to stand up, but could not.

"You bitch! Do not even give me a chance go KILL YOU why don't you?", Tropy growled at me.

I grabbed him by the hair on his head.

I said, "Calling me a bitch is not the way to ask me to spare you."

Lucianus screamed in agony around the corner. I looked to my left to notice Uka Uka was indeed not where he was last time.

"Heh. Ironic. You come here to stop me from doing whatever you think I am doing, but you end up nearly killing your little playmate. Oh. Do I sense love here? He did after all pop open a vortex I have never seen before... Oh do I want to know his secrets. Simple technologies. HAH. YOU CANNOT SPARE ME BECAUSE YOU CANNOT KILL ME EITHER! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT BITCH.", said Tropy with a dark growl in his voice.

I pulled tighter on the hair I had a grip on.

I said, "I will not take my best shot. I am not even sure what I am capable of. I do know I do have the capability to smash your face flat against this concentrate though."

"Is that a threat? I AM THE MASTER OF TIME. HOW CAN YOU SMASH MY FACE FLAT?", said Tropy.

I could feel him start to laugh. I knew he was seeing if I would really do it. What is my other option? Tie him up in a rope I do not have? As soon as I hop off he will take advantage of it and kill me. I pulled his head back and smashed it against the ground as hard as I could. For a moment, it seemed the crack of Tropy's skull being smashed against the concentrate was the only sound in the lab. It was a chilling sound and very alarming. I sat there on Tropy's back, just sitting there tranced. For several minutes, it was like the universe had stopped everything. I noticed the blood flowing on the floor and got back up on my feet. Tropy did not move. He was not even showing signs that he was breathing.

"The master of time being unkillable? I think I just disproved that.", I said looking down with a cold expression.

I walked over to my tuning fork that was approximately 10 feet away and picked it up. I looked back over at Tropy's body. If he was playing possum, he was really good at it. I could not have killed him that easy. But then again. I do remember reading in a book once that you can actually break someone's nose in a way that it kills them instantly. It is possible that a couple of shards of bone were shoved up into his brain when I smashed his skull on the ground. I had thoughts about what would happen now. Uka Uka no longer had a pawn to take him back and forth through time. He was trapped here in the lab, with Lucianus and I. I came back to reality when I heard one of the alarms in the lab going off.

"WARNING: TEMPORAL STRESSES REACHING CRITICAL. TEMPORAL IMPOSION WILL HAPPEN IN 7 MINUTES AND 53 SECONDS. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

I ran around the corner into the room with Nathan's time machine. I looked around on the control panel, looking for ways to shut the thing off before the thing started imploding on itself. I pulled the power levers, but it seemed me just being near the thing was enough power to generate it. I noticed a over sized plug plugged into the wall. It was approximately 1 and a half foot by 2 and 3 quarters feet. I pulled on it to unplug it, but something was keeping it locked into the wall.

I noticed a sign over by a lever that said, "Pull this switch to unlock the plug from the wall. Only do so if a problem were to be unavoidable!"

I thought, "Now that was just too easy..."

I walked to the lever and noticed a keypad. Password protected. Just great. I punched around the keypad for a couple of minutes and tried to see what I could come up with. I guess panic can prevent blood flow to the brain sometimes. I contemplated on smashing the keypad, but then I thought about how that trick will probably only work in Hollywood. I stood there for another minute. Thinking about what the keycode could possibly be. I knew Tropy well, but Nathan is another story. He was a mystery by himself. I thought about what was valuable to Nathan. Time travel. That would be too easy. I typed it in the keypad. It buzzed. Obviously wrong. I tried a few different variations of 'time travel'. But none seemed to work.

"TEMPORAL IMPOSION HAPPENING IN 4 MINUTES. TEMPORAL STRESSES ARE AT 96% PROJECTED MAXIMUM LEVEL."

I heard Lucianus calling my name, loudly.

"Lucianus? I am over here by the over sized plug. Come here quickly!", I yelled.

Lucianus came running around the corner and saw me standing in front of a keypad.

He said, "A keypad? Trying to crack it?"

"Yes", I said, "But it seems I cannot come up with a solution."

Lucianus moved me out of the way, he started punching a few of the keys. Obviously trying decrypting algorithms. I watched as he tried different keys.

Lucianus said, "I think this is impossible to decrypt.", he continued punching keys in, "None of the decrypting algorithms I know are working."

I thought some more.

Then I said, "Try Westchester."

Lucianus looked at me oddly.

"I have a feeling it could be it Lucianus, we have less than 2 minutes. You better try it.", I said with my arms crossed.

Lucianus said, "I am not sure what gives you evidence that that is the passcode. But if we survive this, I will tell you the news."

He moved out of the way. I walked up to the keypad and typed in W-E-S-T-C-H-E-S-T-E-R. The keypad buzzed. I looked at the keys closely. I noticed a small key that said 'Res.'. Res. Resent? Res... Ser. Set. RESET. I punched the button that said 'Res.' and typed W-E-S-T-C-E-S-T-E-R back in. Something in the wall clicked. Lucianus looked at me with a amazed look. I pulled the lever.

"TEMPORAL IMPOSION IN 60 SECONDS... 59... 58..."

I ran towards the plug and pulled on it.

"Lucianus, I do not have the strength in me to pull this thing out of the wall. Assist me!", I yelled.

Lucianus came running over.

"42... 41... 40..."

I yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Lucianus and I pulled on the plug and it popped out of the wall. The time machine in the room stopped making noises.

Everything was silent in the lab for a few seconds before one of the alarms announced, "TEMPORAL IMPOSION AVOIDED. POWER SOURCE FOR THE MAIN PLUG AS BEEN TERMINATED."

I took a deep sigh of relief.

"Charactraus", said Lucianus, "Nice that we survived this, but why did you glue to stopping this thing from imploding?"

I rubbed my face while I said, "You ever seen one of these things implode? They can recreate the nothingness that existed BEFORE the universe. Time machines are VERY, VERY, VERY, snappy when they fail. I wanted to shut this thing down because it was too unstable and the chances were great it would erase our current universe."

"Not what I meant. You could have trapped it in it's own loop now that I think about it", said Lucianus.

"Nevermind, just give me the news...", I said trying to change the subject.

"Well. I have the bad news now. Uka Uka escaped. I do not even remember what happened. I remember him almost saying something that was like a ancient possession spell. I am not sure even what it was. But when I snapped out of my trance, I realized that Uka Uka was gone.", Lucianus said with a grim expression.

I walked over into the main room, where Tropy's lifeless body was. I pointed in the direction of the body.

Lucianus said, "Holy... You killed him?"

"Yes. I feel more like a murderer now.", I said.

"Well. Wonderful. He will not be burning down villages anymore.", Lucianus said while laughing.

I said, "It is not funny Lucianus. My tactic logic dictated that I had no other choice."

I walked over to the body. Lucianus followed and knelled over in the pool of blood.

"Well. You have a feeling he knows something?", Lucianus said, obviously curious.

"No. Not that at all. It seems I am unable to hear the echoes of time anymore. If you know what I mean… but it seems that it is impossible for me to reist the effects of time. You remember how I gained control of time? It just happened to blend into my genetics when I was in the vortex with Tropy. Well without him alive and kicking it seems my control of time is dead as well. Does not make any sense. Personally, I find it creepy as hell. But when it comes down to it, I guess it makes sense. But considering that, I should also be unable to use a tuning fork.", I said, with some slight inquzidation.

Lucianus stood up and said, "You think our friends in Africa will know something about this don't you?"

I said, "Sadly yes, but what do we do? Walk in about 100 years later with a bunch of bones? Hah. 'Yes, we are time travelers that screwed up. This happens to be that guy who burned down your village. Mind asking a shaman friend to help out?'. Sure. I bet we will be chunked into some luny bin for being 'luny' for that. But good job smart one."

Lucianus slapped his hand to his face. I thought about what to do. I had a feeling there was something special about the inhabitants of the village in Africa. I mean you would not just burn down a village because there were a bunch of retards who were no danger… I scratched my chin, thinking about this. Hard.

Lucianus said, "I bet you did not know what I could do. You think I was just a normal 'homo sapiens'. I am a human with the ability to control space and reality. Space and reality may not have direct time travel, but you sure as hell can travel forward with this ability. Urr… 'travel'. It is not actually traveling, it is just ripping a hole in reality and creating a hole to travel to a different area. You can even travel to a different 'universe' with this ability. Call it overpowered, but I would personally rather be able to directly travel through time. Want to go pop into another reality and see what happens to be there?"

I said, "Hur. 100 years later, we are still popping around realities."

"Actually,", Lucianus said, "There are two realities. A Nega-Reality and a Posa-Reality. Well. Actually we call our reality Posa-Reality and theirs Nega-Reality. In Nega-Reality everything is directly opposite from this reality. So to speak, I do not know you then and if I am thinking right, it is possible that Nathan is infact not Nathan, but was never interested in temporal mechanics, but maybe happened to invent a time machine that is stable. There are two choices to everything. Yes or no, 1 or 0. So put it like this, You thought about picking wether or not to pick a hamburger or some chicken strips. You pick hamburger in this reality. In Nega-Reality, you pick the chicken strips.". Lucianus crossed his fingers, "You in this reality wonders what if you picked the chicken strips, while in Nega-Reality, you are not wondering, you are eating without thought."

"Ok, so we go into Nega-Reality and see what is up over there. And if I understand right. All of this never happened over there. Which means there is no Tropy. Hell, would that mean time travel exists already?", I asked.

Lucianus said, "Lets go check it out"

I scratched my head while he stood there. Lucianus turned around and made a clawing motion at nothing. A hole opened in reality and there was nothing but some floating red things in some black void.

"After you.", he said while pointing at the hole.

"You mean that black hole of death? THAT is Nega-Reality?"

I asked. He pushed me into Nega-Reality and then jumped in after I did.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
I stared up at the black and cloudy sky in astonishment.

"Most everything is opposite here.", said Lucianus.

"So wait... I am a criminal?", I asked, curious.

"Nope", said Lucianus, "You specifically... were, uh, executed for attempting to said a mad scientist in twisting the realities together."

"Oh. Great. Next thing I know, I will be questioned for how and why I came back from the dead.", I said scratching my chin in worry.

"No. You look pretty different from your counterpart.", Lucianus said as he laughed.

"Oh... gee... That is a load off my mind.", I said, still concerned.

I am not sure why, but I had a gut feeling that I was not welcome here. I pulled my mind to focus on the bright red lightning that struck the dark green crystals in the distance. It almost seemed they glowed a bright green as they absorbed the energy from the lightning. Despite the dark environment, I could tell the ground was this slate blue. Mountains were common where we were. I almost wondered if this really was Washington, D.C. in Nega-Reality. But when I thought about it, it would be impossible for someone to travel to a different reality without being in the same place. Unlike time travel.

"Incredible!", I called out.

"There is no time to waste, we should check the local library. Perhaps we can find something in the history books about time travel being invented.", said Lucianus as he pulled on my arm.

I followed him into the town that was close by. I noticed all the houses were strange and round. Huts. Like old Norse huts. As we walked closer, the feeling that I was not welcome here became greater. Like a pair of yellow serpantine eyes staring at you from a dark cave not welcome. Eventually we walked into what I would call a downtown. The people on the streets almost looked like a missing evolutionary link. All of them had sickly pale faces, some of which were a yellow-pale. They all had 7 fingers on each hand. Half had bright yellow eyes while the other half had green. Their bodies were sickly skinny and they all had black hair. Every single one of them was a freak-tall. And I mean a freak-tall beyond freakishly tall. The shortest was probably at least 7 feet tall. Last thing I noticed before we walked into the library, they all stared angrilly- At me. When we entered the library, the doors that were once wide open slammer shut in a instant. Lucianus continued walking forwared, but my senses kept me back. A trap? There was something strange going on, and I did not know what it was.


End file.
